Yuuki
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: A Jiraiya fanfiction based on Jiraiya and Yuuki, an OOC character of Captain Riley's...Read if you want but please leave a review if you do read...It's ok-ish I guess...


A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to my friend, Captain Riley, because of a mistake I made.  
Note that I will never insult her again for this is the worst punishment ever!  
Just kidding-I actually enjoyed writing this.

Yuuki Uzumaki, Kushina's younger sister, was born on October 14th, when Kushina was around three years old. Jiraiya, who was thirteen at the time, was a friend of the Uzumakis and continued to be.

Time skip-17 years later

Yuuki was now a young adult. Jiraiya was a middle aged pervert. They were still best friends. Jiraiya was an ANBU since the age of 20 when his team got promoted again. He was now a Sanin as well. He had his own team too- Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki and Yuuki Uzumaki.

Yes, Yuuki was on his team. She was a talented prodigy and with a few strings pulled, she was made jounin and added to his team. That was because her and Kushina's parents were killed by Orochimaru and Yuuki swore that she'd get strong enough to kill him.

There was just one tiny problem.

He was attracted to her-not just physically and that bothered him. If he was in love, which he was, then he would have to give up his precious books and research.

Minato and Kushina make love all night. He would wish Yuuki was in love with him at times like these so he would With the young couple in the team, it was awkward when they were on missions, having to listen to not have to deal with the massive boner that came with listening to his students go at it.

What he did not know was that she did return his feelings but she did not know if he felt the same way and she thought that he would be disgusted. After all, he was 13 years older than her.

'_This is just another mission. No big deal. Yeah, I do this all the time. I am only sharing a tent with Yuuki-chan while Kushina and Minato are going at it next door…nothing to worry about. I will not go over there and have my way with Yuuki-chan. I repeat I will not. Nope, I am not thinking of her screaming my name. Ah! Damnit! I'm hopeless!'_ thought Jiraiya, trying and failing to fall asleep.

'_Aww. Fuck it all! I can't seem to resist thinking of him that way! I mean I have loved him for a while now in a romantic way but these lustful feeling are just too much…he's right there damnit! How am I supposed to masturbate when we're sharing a tent?'_ thought Yuuki while turning and twisting uncomfortably, _'Maybe I should ask for my own tent from now on?'_

"Yuuki-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so restless?"

"Oh, it's nothing Jiraiya-sama. Am I bothering you?"

"No, not at all Yuuki-chan. I just wanted to know seeing as you're shifting around so much."

'_If only you knew why.'_

"It's just that I'm a bit uncomfortable y'know? Having to hear my sister having sex with her boyfriend. It's kinda weird."

"I see. I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes. A good way to relieve yourself is by…um…why am I telling you this again?"

"Because you love me?" she said cutely, giving him the puppy dog face.

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"So you do admit to loving me."

"What? No it's not like that!"

"If it weren't, you wouldn't have said that. You would've said-'I love you in a completely brotherly way.' Also, you wouldn't be blushing or choking on your words or as flustered as you are." she said as he had started to splutter nonsensical words.

"Well, since you so plainly accepted my feelings, I would perceive that you return them?"

"You mean…you mean that you really do like me? I…I mean, I was just teasing you…"

"Y-you w-were?" he cowered.

"Yes. I was. Also, since you really do feel that way, I must admit that your feelings aren't completely personal."

"Oh?"

"Well, I've been in love and in lust with you for awhile now."

"Love and lust, you say?"

"W-well…y-you s-see, I…I, um…" she trailed off.

"You what?" he asked eagerly.

"I've been in love with you for over a year but I've only just recently started lusting after you…"

"Oh, well, maybe you should know I've been in love with you for over 3 years and I've been lusting after you for 2 years."

"Oh, well…I must say that I'm not surprised."

"What? How come?"

"Well, with those books of yours…"

"How'd you-"

"I have the entire series Jiraiya-sama."

"Oh. I see." he said dejectedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'll hafta give up my research and stuff if we're to be together, ne?"

"WHAT? No way, you cannot do that. I love those books! They help me in times of need!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. The point is you cannot stop writing your books. They are a part of you and imagine what your fans will be like."

"Yuuki-chan, you're the best!"

"Well, if we're going to be together, you can just call me Yuuki."

"Okay Yuuki, once you just call me Jiraiya."

"Deal. Now kiss me!"

"Right."

He leaned forward slowly, as if she'd run away if he moved too fast. She quickly sped things up as she caught his lips in a passionate first kiss. Things progressed at a fast pace as they were both horny (from listening to Minato and Kushina) and in love.

Soon, Yuuki found herself with all her clothes ripped off and Jiraiya still dressed. She hastily took out a kunai and destroyed his attire.

"Yuuki…are you okay with this?"

"Yeah." she blushed.

"Good." he replied, kissing her.

The need for dominance ripped through her body. She retreated from him, backed him up to her futon and tackled him on it; her thighs on either side of his body and she leaned down and pressed her lips against his almost violently. She wrestled with his tongue for dominance. Nipping his lip and sucking his tongue, giving herself completely to passion. Nothing else mattered or existed.

She moaned feeling the urgency, she needed it immediately. He grunted, pulling away from her swollen lips and flipped her around onto the futon belly down. Lifting her hips up, and making her breast swing slightly since they were not lying directly onto the futon. She moaned, pushing her hips back hard against his hips instantly feeling the hardness of his member. Thrilled she repeated the action and he grunted from the force of her push.

His hands dug into her hips holding her still, and pushing her upper body back down flat against the futon. He touched her vagina feeling the moistness there. She probably wasn't fully ready. He heard her whimper and nearly lost his mind with passion, diving his member into her depths in one strong penetrating thrust.

She screamed at the sudden invasion, she hadn't seen his size before he forced every inch of himself into her. He hit the back of her vaginal wall, and it was painful yet amazing pleasurable. Yes, she was a virgin but kunoichis' hymens were usually broken by the force of their training. Shaking from the passion she moved her hips back so that he would continue.

He instantly pulled out almost all the way and slammed into her again, Yuuki muffled her screams in the sheets below her. Her walls closed around so tightly around his shaft that Jiraiya felt he would lose his control any second. But he ignored the thought; pulling out of her trembling form and pushing fully into her making her twitch and scream in pleasure.

She could take a lot of pain; she dipped her hips and pushed back up trying to make him slam into her faster, harder, to overpower her into near unconsciousness. He got the hint and dug his fingers into her hips as he slammed into her in a fast rhythm, keeping good control of his own body even in the insane speed and strength he was using. Her orgasm quickly built, making her scream in pleasure as she felt her juices push against his invading manhood. Her walls crushed around him tightly, slowing his pace until he fully pulled out of her and the sudden emptiness made her want to collapse but then she herself turned onto her back so that she was looking up as he dug his face into her overflowing cunt. He took a deep breath of her intoxicating scent before tongue fucking her.

Yuuki gripped the sheets she laid on, praying for more as he nipped, sucked, and fingered her already swollen womanhood. Every touch felt electrifying and hot, shocking her into an orgasm minutes apart from each other. He looked up her body, from her toned thighs, up her muscled stomach, pass her slim waist, and in between the valley of her heaving full breasts, to watch the expressions playing on her face.

She looked down her body and caught Jiraiya staring up at her; he had stopped his attention on her lower lips and had been watching the after affects of her last orgasm. She breathed heavily, trying to get her breathing under control and back to normal but his animalistic satisfaction only excited her further.

She opened her legs slightly wider giving him an inviting view. He gripped her thighs suddenly and slammed into her wet depths. She screamed in pleasure.

She loved the sudden invasion and roughness. It was more stimulating than if he did what she expected him to do. It was so intensifying that her back arched, and she bit her own lip drawing a trail of blood from the attempt to silence the screams. Her eyes couldn't stay open, it was literally impossible as they rolled to the back of her head in bliss. She couldn't think; she couldn't do anything more but feel the power he easily had over her body.

His arms trembled, he really wanted to grab her harder, to make her more aware of his dominance, but she looked so delicate, even though he knew this was not the case, and he didn't want to break her. She was pleasing him beyond belief and she didn't even do anything, her facial expressions and complete submission in this situation flipped his switch.

Her hands found his over her thighs and she followed the length of his arms to the back of his upper arms. Her fingernails dug into his flesh painfully and then, with surprising strength she pulled him down to kiss him forcefully on the mouth again. Jiraiya's eyes widened in surprise, his elbows held up his weight on either side of her shapely waist, giving him enough support to keep thrusting into her at the same speed and rhythm.

"Harder," she begged against his lips, before pushing her tongue into his mouth and exploring it.

He groaned, feeling the other side of her. She could be dominant if needed, the sudden realization made him wonder how she would be if she were on top. The strength she demonstrated and the urgency she expressed really turned him on. He pushed harder and deeper into her, placing her hands on her buttocks squeezing tightly and slamming into her again and again.

She forgot the attempt to quiet her screams, and gave herself over to the over powering demand of voice. She screamed in intense pleasure digging into his back as he moved from her mouth and ravished her neck roughly. He suckled her breast giving each equal attention, then going back to her neck, loving the feel of her thundering vein on the side of her neck. He lost the rhythm of his thrust and pushed crazily into her, his release building until he slammed into her one last time and saw lights flash before his eyes as he finally released deep into her.

Yuuki's legs which had wrapped themselves around his waist, dropped onto the futon shakily empty of all energy. Jiraiya dropped a lot of his weight over her small body, holding most of his weight up by his elbows as he attempted to catch his breath. He stared at her face, her eyes were still closed and her breath slowly went back to normal.

Jiraiya pushed off of her curvaceous body, and laid on his futon. By the leveling of her breathing she was falling into unconsciousness and wouldn't wake up till the next day. However, before e had a chance to, Minato and Kushina burst into their tent.

"Wha-" began Minato as Kushina hid her eyes and blindly tried to pull Minato out.

Minato took the hint and guided her out as she told Jiraiya, "It's about time you two got together but was it wise to have sex on your first night? Oh well, you're the teacher…"

A/N: It's done! Tell me what ya think Captain!


End file.
